


High In the Halls of the Kings who are Gone

by Illyah



Series: Apparently Elle's Writing Stucky Now [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Endgame Canon Divergence, Fix It, Happy Ending, Like Frigga Did for Odin, Loki calls to Thor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mildly graphic blood, Or useless, Post Infinity War, The Avengers still win, Thor Needs a Hug, Thor isn’t stupid, Valhalla, everyone struggles, friendships, or lazy, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: Steve doesn’t stop fighting. Bruce doesn’t stop looking ill. Natasha doesn’t sleep. Tony doesn’t leave his lab. Thor hasn’t spoken in years.There are words they don’t say. Sam, Phil, Nick, Betty, T’Challa, Bucky, Loki. They learn through trial and error. The first time someone says Bucky’s name, Steve punches out a sound of pure anguish, and when someone says Loki’s Thor shuts down. No one realized how important Thor’s booming voice and infectious laugh had been until they were gone.





	High In the Halls of the Kings who are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This has been floating around in my head for a few weeks. I can’t get it to gel liked I wanted, but decided to post it anyway.
> 
> It’s my second in a series of EG fix-it’s.
> 
> The part of the series before this is much better-but my link keeps breaking.

Steve doesn’t stop fighting. Bruce doesn’t stop looking ill. Natasha doesn’t sleep. Tony doesn’t leave his lab. Thor hasn’t spoken in years.

There are words they don’t say. Sam, Phil, Nick, Betty, T’Challa, Bucky, Loki. They learn through trial and error. The first time someone says Bucky’s name, Steve punches out a sound of pure anguish, and when someone says Loki’s Thor shuts down. No one realized how important Thor’s booming voice and infectious laugh had been until they were gone.

Tony and Bruce had been tirelessly working to reverse the snap and defeat Thanos, while the other three tried to keep the world from spiraling out of control. Natasha left every once and while when word came through about Clint, but she was always one step behind him. It took more than four years for them to have a break through, and even once they’d had it, it took month for them to perfect everything and work out all the possibilities.

Thor found himself alone with the Captain the night before the battle, and he found himself wanting to speak for the first time in a long time, but he let Steve go first.

“You’d think I’d be used to losing him by now.” He said, and Thor knew he was referring to his Sergeant turned partner.

“I do not believe that is something you should ever get used to.” Thor told him, thinking that if that were true of the Captain it was certainly true of him. He found the thought displeasing. “I would not blame you, should you not believe me, but there was a time when my brother was my whole world. We were the best of friends, we did all manner of things together.” He said, wistfully.

“Tell me more about him.” Steve asked, and there was a begging quality to his voice, anything to distract him from thinking about the what tomorrow brought.

Thor told Steve all he could think of about his brother, of their childhood, and being inseparable, skirting around a few things that he believed would make the Captain uncomfortable. He had learned quickly that Midgardians were strange about sex.

“Once, when we were eight, he turned himself into a snake, and waited for me to come pick him up, because he knew I loved snakes-and then turned back into himself and was like ‘ahh, it’s me!’ And stabbed me.” Thor told him, and Steve laughed, because he understood that Thor was an alien and therefore, just a little different.

Steve listens intently as Thor goes on about his brother and starts to get the impression that there was something he was skirting around he was pretty sure he knew what it was, but if Thor didn’t want to tell him, he was going to force it. He was grateful when Thor returned the favor and listened to Steve talk about Bucky, from their childhood to now.

Thor breaks the careful tension that had settled between them, indicative of things unsaid, “You must have loved your Shield-Brother very much.” He settled on. “You must have loved your brother very much.” Steve returned, and Thor looked straight ahead before continuing, “I believe Midgardians sometimes forget how old we are. He is my brother, and we are immortal. Should I have spent my life alone, because there was no one I would ever love more than he?” Thor couldn’t help it, he’d gotten defensive near the end, because he wasn’t sorry, and he wasn’t ashamed. Loki had died to save Thor, after all. Despite his desolation and loneliness, Thor at least had the knowledge that at the end of the world, his brother had chosen him.

“I’m glad you had him.” Is all the Captain says, and Thor knows that he understands.

They spend the morning going over battle plans, and Thor listens, but his part is pretty straight forward, chop off the arm, and then go for the head. So that’s what he does.

It works, for the most part. Thor casually divests Thanos of his hand, but not before Thanos runs him through with a discarded weapon, leaving a hole in his side.

Thor gripped his side and smiled to himself as he watched all of their loved ones return, feeling that bittersweet ache he was not sure would ever truly leave him, even now. They didn’t know, but he did, he knew that Loki wasn’t going to come back with the rest of them. But that was okay, because Thor couldn’t see them all walking away from this anyway. He knew how this ended, and he knew it was bad that the wound on his side no longer hurt.

He was so relieved when he heard it. “Brother.” The voice said, and it was so, so gentle. He sensed more than felt the hand on his shoulder, and he understood what his father had meant, when he said that Thor’s mother called for him. Thor dropped his head back and smiled up at the sun, barely registering his friends gathering around him.

He heard his friends talking about getting him patched up, but he knew it was too late for that and it’s okay, he tells them that. “It is okay, my friends, my brother is coming for me.” His voice is raspy from disuse, but hopeful and strong once again. Something over the Captain’s shoulder caught Thor’s eye, and he breathes out, “Loki.” His friends parted and allowed Loki to approach, and he Thor thought he looked incredible. He was wearing his battle armor with a golden circlet around his head, looking every inch the Prince of Asgard.

Thor coughed and a trickle of blood dripped out of his mouth, but that didn’t stop Loki from putting his hands on Thor’s face, and saying, quieter than Loki had ever been, “Hello, Brother. Heimdall sent me to fetch you.” Like he’d told his brother so many times when they’d been younger and Thor had lost track of time and nearly missed dinner.

Thor tore his eyes away from his brother, looking toward his friends. “Be well, my friends. We we see each other again. I will wait for you in the golden halls of Valhalla.”

Thor laced his fingers through Loki’s and turned his face toward the sky, he breathed deeply, and in a shower of golden stars, they were gone.


End file.
